List of Superhero Films
This is a list of Superhero Films, This list does not include Marvel and DC films they have separate entries. See List of Marvel Films and List of DC Films. Films # The Mark of Zorro (1920) # Don Q, Son of Zorro (1925) # The Bold Caballero (1936) # Flash Gordon (1936) # Zorro Rides Again (1937) # Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars (1938) # The Spider's Web (1938) # The Lone Ranger (1938) # Zorro Fighting Legion (1939) # The Lone Ranger Rides Again (1939) # The Mark of Zorro (1940) # The Shadow (1940) # The Green Hornet (1940) # Flash Gordon Conquers the Universe (1940) # Mysterious Doctor Satan (1940) # The Green Hornet Strikes Again! (1941) # The Masked Marvel (1943) # Ghost of Zorro (1949) # The Lone Ranger (1958) # The Sign of Zorro (1958) # Zorro the Avenger (1959) # The Mark of Zorro (1974) # Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978) # Hero at Large (1980) # Flash Gordon (1980) # Condorman (1981) # The Legend of the Lone Ranger (1981) # Zorro, The Gay Blade (1981) # The Toxic Avenger (1984) # Robocop (1987) # The Toxic Avenger Part II (1989) # The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie (1989) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) # RoboCop 2 (1990) # Darkman (1990) # Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D (1990) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze (1991) # The Rocketeer (1991) # Doctor Mordrid (1992) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993) # The Meteor Man (1993) # RoboCop 3 (1993) # The Crow (1994) # Timecop (1994) # The Shadow (1994) # The Mask (1994) # Blankman (1994) # Tank Girl (1995) # Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1995) # Judge Dredd (1995) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) # Black Scorpion (1995) #The Phantom (1996) #Barb Wire (1996) #Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1996) #The Crow: City of Angels (1996) #Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) #Black Scorpion II: Aftershock (1997) #Spawn (1997) #Orgazmo (1997) #Star Kid (1997) #The Mask of Zorro (1998) #Mystery Men (1999) #Up, Up and Away (2000) #The Crow: Salvation (2000) #Knights of Justice (2000) #Witchblade (2000) #The Specials (2000) #Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV (2000) #Unbreakable (2000) #Chimera (2003) #Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (2003) #Hellboy (2004) #The Incredibles (2004) #Son of the Mask (2005) #The Crow: Wicked Prayer (2005) #The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (2005) #Sky High (2005) #Die You Zombie Bastards! (2005) #The Legend of Zorro (2005) #Gargantarma (2006) #Lightspeed (2006) #300 (2006) #My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) #Special (2006) #Zoom (2006) #Underdog (2007) #El Muerto (2007) #Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) #TMNT (2007) #Jumper (2008) #Superhero Movie (2008) #Hancock (2008) #Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) #The Spirit (2008) #Push (2009) #Defendor (2009) #Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) #Super (2010) #Ghost of Garganta (2010) #Megamind (2010) #The Green Hornet (2011) #I Am Number Four (2011) #Conan the Barbarian (2011) #Ra.One (2011) #Vs (2011) #Chronicle (2012) #Dredd (2012) #Avenging Force: The Scarab (2012) #The Amazing Adventures of the Living Corpse (2012) #The Lone Ranger (2013) #Super Buddies (2013) #I, Frankenstein (2014) #RoboCop (2014) #300: Rise of the Empire (2014) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #American Hero (2015) #Lazer Team (2015) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) #Max Steel (2016) #Split (2016) #Power Rangers (2017) #Lazer Team 2 (2017) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) #The Darkest Minds (2018) #Incredibles 2 (2018) #Glass (2019) #Fast Color (2019) #Hellboy (2019) #Brightburn (2019) #Bloodshot (2020) #Malignant (2020) #Monster Hunter (2020) #Masters of the Universe (2020)